Points of Perception
by Junai Eclipse
Summary: It's not only the beautiful that are special, and not everyone can look beyond the ordinary to find that something amazing. But he saw it from the beginning, as he watched her stand beside everyone else. Nejiten One shot.


**Points of Perception**

**A/N:** I swear I don't know what was running through my head when I wrote this, it was completely impulse. I don't take any responsibility for any confusion you might have…btw in case you were wondering, it IS supposed to be NEJITEN!!! And wont you **be nice and REVIEW** since it's my first Naruto fic? If you like this, **tell me**, so I wont be defeated thinking I suck at oneshots.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing.

* * *

**Eyes**

They say that eyes are the windows of your soul, that one can read so much in every one if they only looked. Yet people seem to think that only the obviously unique hold those qualities; only those who are deemed vital in society's opinion, those who have unattainable beauty, or those whose eyes are one of kind. No one in their right minds would consider the colour of mud among them.

Her eyes were not the bright emerald jewels of a certain sakura blossom and they didn't posses the same open kindness. Unlike her, Haruno Sakura was a born healer, by nature and profession; she would go to the ends of the earth to help anyone in need. The cherry blossom's compassion and belief in goodness was what carried her through the depths of sorrow and shaped her into the medic nin of her dreams. Sakura had, to use an overused term, bloomed from the pain of loss to emerge more beautiful. They had told Sakura he would never come back, but she wouldn't listen; her faith in her friends was that strong. For the longest time everyone watched the girl pine away, until her hero came back to prove everyone wrong; that people might move on but love never changes. And now, she even had that lost part of her back by her side; bound as husband and wife. No, she wasn't like Sakura-chan, who was so world-weary yet still so trusting and innocent, so gentle and forgiving; so much like the flower she embodied. _Her_ eyes would never contain such vivid devotion nor could they ever be so bright. Yet, they held him in a trance.

Nor were they the alluring seduction of sapphire of a Konoha beauty. Yamanaka Ino needed only to look once at any man to entrance them in her web. The flower girl differed from _her_ like night and day; where Ino was always dressed and ready; _she_ had no clue what foundation was, let alone make up. She would never be like Ino who was aware of her femininity, which was used to her advantage. In the eyes of the platinum blonde there was haughtiness but if you looked deeper you could see that there were also doubts and vulnerabilities. Everything becomes a façade when only your appearance is judged and beneath it laid hidden your soul. No one dared approach the goddess and reverence grew into loneliness; where areas she wanted someone to love, she received only shallow jerks. For Ino it took her years to realize that what she sought had never left, had in fact always been there near her, she just never opened those ocean blue orbs wide enough to see. But for _her_, she had always known what she wanted. No, she wasn't a seductress, she never learned the ways of a player. Unlike Ino, she could never express lust or passion through her eyes on command, she could never deliberately smoulder at an enemy; they were uncomfortable and unused tools in her hands. No, her eyes didn't have that sly glint of deep sky like the flower girl's. Nevertheless, they tempted him.

And Kami help the one who would dare call her delicate. Those eyes were not soft, lavender orbs like Hinata, whose special pupil-less windows could tear apart the strongest lies. Hinata, whose shyness had been a barrier, as much as her lineage, to her goals; had eyes that showed too much. That was why she let her quiet exterior and downcast eyes hide the intelligence of a Hyuuga; strangers wouldn't be able to see past the mask so safely built. Even family found it hard to see the sharp wit and brilliant diplomacy in the twin pearls of a disgraced daughter, but eventually they would. Hinata would evolve and rise up to rule, she would come out of her shell and lift her head to show to the world the beauty of her gentle gaze. Through her eyes the heiress would confess her love and convey its meaning to the outcast of the village. And through those same orbs she would stare down the animosity of generations and break the tradition of past elders. Hinata was born to be the demure leader; she could say it all through quiet words. Unlike the female Hyuuga, _she_ could never keep silent long; oppression did not suit her, no matter how long or for what cause. She could never express a message of importance merely in a look, it took her time to tell you what she thought and she never kept it a secret. She was no Hinata; she'd never be able to sit still and act; she couldn't bear the sneering gazes of politicians and diplomats. No, her eyes had no hidden abilities; they held no quiet force waiting to be unleashed. However, he knew they saw more then anyone should.

Sure, villager's called her a brunette; saw just an average ninja with an average build. They said she had common features and believed she was nothing like her peers; how could she be? She had no acclaimed Hokage training her; she wasn't supernaturally stunning; and she had no noble blood running through her veins. If only those villagers had chanced to glance up into her eyes, they would speak differently. In truth, Tenten's eyes weren't a constant thing. They shifted just as the winds change, just as each snowflake was different from the last. They did not remain a singular brown; they had shades of the rainbow coursing past. They were a steely earth when she was serious; a low burning umber when she was content; and a hundred others with each emotion. As the years had past, he had learned the meanings of each nuance of change in those eyes, yet when asked he would never in a million years be able to describe their colour; because just like their owner, they refused to conform to one form.

In the eyes of Heaven, her abilities were reflected. She knew that few people could see the dedication in her eyes; that even less could see her devotion. This wasn't because she hid it, she just wasn't important enough to warrant a look; people just didn't notice unless they thought you were something. But that was fine with her because, for her, only one person need see what her eyes displayed. And he did. He saw from day one in those deep chocolate eyes that she would succeed in her dreams; he saw her confidence in the ruby tinted brown and approved of her priorities. From the first sight into her ever shifting windows he could tell she would become great. Maybe not the best in everything, but certainly in whatever area she chose. For the girl who had nothing but weapons before, there was suddenly someone who bothered to understand, and she had been so grateful; even if he _was_ an icicle and denied it. So it was with clear golden eyes that she vowed to live up to his expectations, and later, it would be with those same honey eyes that she would unabashedly confess to him. They were two people who never spoke more than they needed; with three words and their eyes everything was understood.

For him it had never been a challenge to read her, and for her it had never been difficult to tell. But for strangers who couldn't see beyond the neutral brown, her eyes would always be murky.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been browsing through a lot of nejiten fanpics and I noticed that Tenten's eyes aren't ever really defined as one colour. Often, I see a different shade of brown, and sometimes I even see gray or red; maybe each artist has a different brown ne? And that got me thinking about how our perception of everything is different and yadda yadda yadda…goes without saying, it was stuck in my head. Laughs I know this story probably doesn't make much sense but please **wont you REVIEW???? **


End file.
